


Reassurance

by shapelessdreams



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Lime, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapelessdreams/pseuds/shapelessdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short lamentations of Mello next to a snoring Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Propping myself up on one elbow, i look over at the dozing shape in front of me. His hair was ruffled and messy; a tangle of red. He snored ever so slightly, his chest rising and falling in synch with each breath that escaped his lips. God, never have i wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life. He twitched and rolled over, mussing up his hair even more.

 

I resign to lightly trailing my fingers up and down his curved spine. What would I do without him, I always wonder. Before Matt, I never really had anyone to one to live for. But with him around, it's different. I finally have a reason to be the best; A reason to strive for number one. For the first time in my life, I had someone there rooting for me; who believed in me no matter what. More than that though, I had someone to die for.

 

My hands settle around his waist as I push myself against him, rest my head on top of his. My arms tighten around him in reassurance. He made things okay, even when they weren't. That's why I won't let go until I have to, because he never did. He held me until the end. 

So I guess, it's my turn to hold him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first tackle at the perfect couple that is mattxmello. I think this might've even been one of my first fanfictions. Feel free to give me feedback, reviews, favorites, etc. It's all appreciated! thanks again!


End file.
